icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blueefairyy/Who Done It Chapter 1: The Interrogation
Chapter 1: The interrogation. "Now," Officer Hihi said, "Who done it?" The room stayed silent for a moment, the repetitive buzzing sound coming from flickering dimmed light bulb in the corner of the small room was the only sound to be heard; along with Hihi’s quiet footsteps as she paced back and forward giving each of the teenagers a long hard menacing stare. Lilah shuffled uncomfortably, breaking eye contact with the officer; she shared a nervous glance with Bexi. Bexi rolled her eyes and gave the officer a challenging stare, “No one did anything.” She spoke slowly and clicked her tongue. Hihi raised an eyebrow taken by surprise, “Oh really?” She shot back, Bexi shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. “Then tell me Ms. Meebee-“ Bexi cut her off. “Bexi.” She snapped rudely with a huge scowl, Lilah bit her lip nervous for her friend. Hihi stared a harsh glare at the brunette teenager sitting in front of her, who simply just shrugged, “Are you saying each of the victims just happen to die? That it just happened by itself?” “Seems probable.” Aron muttered smartly. “ Dude!” Lilah hissed, shooting him a vicious glare. Hihi crossed her arms over her chest eyeing Lilah. “You seem a little defensive Lilah.” She noted, titling her head slightly. Lilah’s gaze shot up at the officer in shock. “Something wrong?” “Ex-excuse me?” She stuttered noticeably. “Is there something you want to tell me Lilah, maybe something to do with the 5 murders?” Hihi pressed, lowering her face to stare at her right in the eyes. Lilah squirmed uncomfortably, unsure of what to say or do. “W-what.?” Valerie noticed her friend’s discomfort and decided to step in. “Leave her alone, she didn’t do anything!” She exclaimed feeling a bulge of confidence shoot out with her words. Hihi stood up straight and leaned lazily against the wall next to her, averting her eyes over to Valerie “Is that so?” Valerie nodded and slowly shifted in her position, losing the sudden wave of confidence like a child that lost their favourite comfort toy. “I know Lilah, she’s innocent.” She whispered softly. “She would never do such a thing, and neither would anyone else in this room.” Hihi rolled her eyes, “How do I know that you’re not just covering for her?” She accused and tapped her foot impatiently, making Valerie even more uncomfortable. “And the suspect always seems to be the ‘innocent’ one, these days.” Hihi added sharply, staring at Lilah accusingly. “Ok this is ridiculous!” Joanna cut in, obviously annoyed with the situation. “I will not SIT here and watch you accuse my friend of something she didn’t do. So just let us go home, none of us obviously murdered any of those people… So there’s no real reason to keep us here!” She exclaimed, and the 5 other teenagers nodded in agreement. Hihi raised her eyebrow once again, and began to pace back and forth. “No, I am going to keep you all here, till I find out every single detail about what happened that night. And then I might just consider letting maybe one of you go home.” “But we already told you everything we know.” Joni-Ann replied solemnly. “Well… I want to know more, and NO ONE is going home till I figure out who did it.” “You really think one of us killed those people?” Joni-Ann asked quietly. “For all I know you could have all been in on it.” Hihi shrugged simply. “But they were our friends.” Aron butted in with sincerity in his voice. “Please…” Hihi rolled her eyes. “I’ve had to deal with wives who kill their husbands; it’s not entirely shocking that friends kill friends.” “Dude, are you an idiot or something? We have absolutely NO reason to kill them; you’re creating a cold case that’ll just waste your time when you could be looking for the REAL killer instead of interrogating innocent teenagers!” Bexi snapped sharply glaring at the officer, showing absolutely no signs of guilt or fright. She leant back in her chair and crossed her legs on the chair in an Indian position. “Besides you have no solid proof to whether one of us really did kill those people, otherwise you would have us locked up already.” Hihi nodded, admiring her confidence. “True, true. However you 6 were the only people there that night, so that’s all the proof I need. I will find what happened that night whether it takes me months or years, I don’t care. Innocent people were killed and I’m going to find out which one of you did it, even if it kills me.” Hihi hissed her voice loud and clear, her eyes were filled with fire and determination. Bexi shook her head disapprovingly, “Well have a nice funeral because we’re all innocent, so you’re going to be here a looooooooong time,” she paused sharply. “Officer Hihi.” “Yeah, well so are you.” Hihi smirked. “At least I get to go home, while you 6 enjoy the rest of your lives in a cosy blue cell, well at least until I find out which one of you is the killer.” Lilah’s eyes widened, “You can’t do that!” She exclaimed as she began to fall into hysterics very quickly, Valerie placed a comforting arm around her shoulder trying to calm down her friend. Aron glared at her, “You can’t keep us all here without any proof! It’s not fair!" “Now I’m going to talk to each one of you separately till I’ve gotten every single little detail out of you, and I know just who to start with…” Hihi smirked her eyes trailing over to Lilah who had quietly calmed down, only just a few seconds ago. ***A few minutes later*** Lilah sat stiffly at the interrogation table across from Hihi, she chewed nervously on her long pointy purple fingernails trying to pass time. Hihi leant back on her chair with a raised eyebrow. “Tell me Lilah…” She said. “What exactly happened?” Lilah groaned, “I already told you!” She exclaimed. “Well,” Hihi shrugged and leaned forward against the table. “Tell me again, from the start. What happened that night Lilah?” Lilah sighed shaking her head a little, “Fine!” She gave in. “Ok so…” ***Flashback*** My father quickly pulled up in front of the massive house in his blue Mercedes, the house was as big as I could remember. I turned to my father slowly who was staring absentmindedly at me, I raised an eyebrow and he started to speak. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright alone-“ I groaned quietly and cut him off, “Dad I’m 14 years old! I’m not a kid anymore I can look after myself.” I reassured him with a small smile. He sighed and nodded softly, “I’ll be sure to tell your mother that when I return home.” He replied quietly. I gave him a grateful smile “Thanks dad!” I said and turned to get out of the car. '' “Don’t get into any trouble; I don’t want the police at my door at 1 o clock in the morning!” He called out to me jokingly. ''I rolled my eyes, “Bye Dad,” I slammed the door shut and waved him goodbye. I smoothed out my long lilac dress and watched him pull out of the driveway and drive away before turning to the large white door and knocking the theme tune to one of my favourite songs. After two minutes the door swung open revealing Mackenzie, who was wearing a short and simple red strapless dress that fit her perfectly, her brown hair was left in curly long waves. She smiled when she saw me. “Lilah!” She exclaimed and hugged me. “Hi!” I said, “Happy Birthday!” “Thanks!” She smiled, and opened the door wider to let me in. “You look great by the way.” “Thanks you too.” I walked in slowly and she closed the door behind me… ---- That's it for Chapter 1 :D. ' '''Chapter 2 should come soon. ' 'Whatcha think so far?:P ' '''Who do you think did it? Lilah? Who's your favourite character so far?:) PS. Im not trying to make Hihi look evil, she's just doing her job:P Click here to subscribe:D Category:Blog posts